Sam Sparks
Samantha "Sam" Sparks is a weather girl who is Flint Lockwood's love interest and the deuteragonist from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs. She starts out being an enthusiastic weather intern who dreams of becoming a reporter until she is eventually revealed as a nerd. Sam almost gets her chance and even after she is humiliated, she gets a golden opportunity when she meets Flint and helps him get the scoop on the food weather and save Swallow Falls from disaster. Appearance Sam has big teal eyes and her shoulder-length blonde hair is held loose for part of the first movie. For the rest of the first movie, she has large glasses and a ponytail held by a jello scrunchie. She usually appears wearing a pink tank-top, a blue jacket, and pants for most of the first movie. Near the end of the first movie, she wears a white tank-top. When she gets touched by the peanut brittle, her arm and whole face swelled up. In the sequel, Sam wears a loose ponytail, pink unbuttoned shirt tied in a knot at the bottom front with rolled up sleeves, a dark violet tank top underneath, shorts that reach her thigh, beige hiking boots, and socks, which makes her bear a striking resemblance to Ellie Sattler from Jurassic Park, except for the fact that Sam wears glasses. Personality Sam is friendly, sweet, likable, perky, very beautiful, brave, fun, outgoing, very smart and sometimes shy. When she first started as a weather reporter, she got a little nervous and tounge-tied, but after that she was great on camera. Sam can also be very protective and caring, as she did not want to drop the rope that Flint was holding when she touched the peanut brittle. Sam can sometimes talk a lot, especially when she gets nervous and/or excited, as she talked a lot when she was about to be the weather reporter in Swallow Falls. Alternatively, Sam could get a little emotionally hyperactive at times, but quickly turns meek and quiet when accidentally saying something smart, however she later overcame this after encouragement from Flint. She is considered "a nerd" by Patrick Patrickson when he saw her hair in a ponytail. History When she was younger, Sam's look included a ponytail and big glasses, and she was called 'a nerd', just like Flint. She also was very fascinated with the science of weather and she was a nerd. While the other girls wanted a Barbie, Sam wanted a Doppler Weather Radar 2000 Turbo. Unfortunately everyone used to taunt her with a lame song. "Four Eyes! Four Eyes! You need glasses to see!" Due to that, Sam got a new look, gave up science, and was never made fun of again. Sam still needs glasses, but she never wears them. Years later while hanging out with Flint, he thinks Sam looks great with glasses on. Next, Flint puts the glasses on Sam, without giving her a chance to say no to putting her glasses on. Sam goes like "Nothing", then, Flint creates a jello scrunchie and uses it to tie her hair into a ponytail. Sam then ends up revealing her true colors in the Jell-O castle. Trivia *She has the same hair color to Honey Lemon. Category:Characters Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Reporters Category:In love Category:Scientists Category:Heroines Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Sarcastic characters Category:News reporter